equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship/Gallery
A Friendship To Remember Most_Likely_to_Be_Forgotten_Part_1_title_card_EGFF.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_outside_Canterlot_High_EGFF.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_high-five_EGFF.png Decorative_star_over_Canterlot_High_entrance_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_pictures_around_CHS_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_for_students_to_take_pictures_of_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_Teddy_and_Starlight_EGFF.png Teddy_and_Starlight_posing_for_Sunset's_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_more_of_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_mentally_singing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_around_a_corner_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_waving_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_her_friends_with_a_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_together_with_her_friends_in_the_hall_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_taking_a_yearbook_selfie_EGFF.png Photo_of_the_Mane_Seven_for_yearbook_EGFF.png Close-up_of_Sunset_Shimmer_and_her_camera_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Spike_reading_in_the_library_EGFF.png Photo_of_Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_library_EGFF.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_with_a_soccer_ball_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_with_a_soccer_ball_EGFF.png Pinkie_tackles_Rainbow_Dash_from_behind_EGFF.png Photo_of_Pinkie_Pie_tackling_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Photo_of_Rarity_stylizing_Applejack's_hat_EGFF.png Rarity_putting_Applejack's_hat_on_her_head_EGFF.png Photo_of_Applejack_modeling_her_stylized_hat_EGFF.png Photo_of_Fluttershy,_Sunset,_and_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Photo_of_Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Angel_EGFF.png Sunset_pointing_her_friends_to_the_yearbook_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_opens_the_yearbook_room_door_EGFF.png Canterlot_High_School_yearbook_office_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_in_front_of_a_computer_EGFF.png Canterlot_High_School_computer_wallpaper_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Sunset_Shimmer's_defeat_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_offering_her_hand_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_helping_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Rainbooms_in_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Daydream_Shimmer_taking_Midnight_Sparkle's_hand_EGFF.png Midnight_Sparkle's_tears_float_up_into_the_sky_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Mane_Seven_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_ponied_up_with_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Fluttershy_holding_the_Geode_of_Kindness_EGFF.png Fluttershy,_RD,_and_AJ_holding_their_geodes_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_holding_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Twilight_levitating_a_camera_memory_card_EGFF.png Fluttershy_can't_reach_the_top_of_a_cabinet_EGFF.png Applejack_giving_Fluttershy_a_helping_boost_EGFF.png Yearbook_office_printer_printing_out_a_photo_EGFF.png Rarity_looking_at_the_printed-out_photo_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_photocopying_her_face_EGFF.png Rarity_laughing_at_Pinkie_Pie's_goofy_photo_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_memory_card_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_plugs_memory_card_into_the_computer_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_photos_on_Sunset's_computer_EGFF.png Printer_printing_out_more_yearbook_photos_EGFF.png Rarity_smiling_at_the_yearbook_photos_EGFF.png Yearbook_in_Fluttershy's_hands_EGFF.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_give_each_other_thumbs-up_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_her_friends_work_EGFF.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_work_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png AJ,_RD,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_work_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_and_hugging_a_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_bumps_into_Wallflower_Blush_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_apologizing_to_Sunset_EGFF.png|Excuse me I did not see you come in.png|I'm sorry I did not see you coming been here for a while.png|I've been here for a while Sunset_Shimmer's_eyes_widening_EGFF.png I did not realize.png for like half the song.png|I've been trying to get your attention for like half the song Sunset_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png ain't she a quite one.png we know some pretty shy people.png|Yeah and we know some pretty shy people Am I right Fluttershy_being_innocently_unaware_EGFF.png|We do who AJ_and_Rainbow_roll_their_eyes_at_Fluttershy_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_introducing_herself_EGFF.png|I'm Sunset Shimmer Sunset_introduces_herself_to_Wallflower_EGFF.png|President of the yearbook committee and editor in chief do you want to join.png|do you want to join we could always use extra help Wallflower_Blush_looking_confused_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_introducing_herself_EGFF.png|I'm Wallflower Blush nice to meet you.png been on the yearbook committe.png|I've been on the yearbook committee all year Sunset_Shimmer_pauses_stunned_again_EGFF.png|Oh Sunset_Shimmer_blushing_again_EGFF.png|Um we met in 9th grade.png Sunset_still_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png nice to meet you than.png you didn't let me finish.png Wallflower_Blush_rolls_her_eyes_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I counted up all the votes.png|Anyway I counted up all the votes for the yearbook superlatives Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png we won best friends.png|Ooh we won Best Friends Mane_Six_in_the_Yearbook_Superlatives_EGFF.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and me.png Mane_Seven_happy_to_be_voted_Best_Friends_EGFF.png|I always I like you all Pinkie_Pie_hugging_all_of_her_friends_EGFF.png|but now it's official in yearbook form.png The people have.png Pinkie_Pie_standing_on_a_table_EGFF.png|spoken Twilight_looking_at_Micro_Chips'_entry_EGFF.png|Oh good for Micro Chips most likely to invent cold fusion.png Twilight_Sparkle_scoffing_EGFF.png|Not a reason to be jealous Pfft Twilight_Sparkle_trying_not_to_be_jealous_EGFF.png|I'm not don't worry Twilight.png we know you are a genius.png it's just the yearbook.png|beside it's just the yearbook Pinkie_Pie_gasping_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_gasping_at_her_EGFF.png just the yearbook.png now you gone and done it.png The student body has entrusted me.png gathering their memories.png|with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book we might not remember everything.png|in 30 years we might not remember everything remember what's in the yearbook.png|but we will remember what's in the yearbook not to put us next to best muscles.png|Well I'm entrusting you not to put us next to best muscles Rainbow_opening_and_closing_the_yearbook_EGFF.png|Every time you close the book it be like kissing bulk biceps Rarity_taking_yearbook_out_of_Rainbow's_hands_EGFF.png take our picture at the beach.png|Oh Uh why don't we take our picture at the beach on saturday everyone bound to look adorable.png beach day.png fun in the sun cupcakes.png|I make my world famous fun in the sun cupcake Pinkie_Pie_whispering_to_Fluttershy_EGFF.png|The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen it's SPF fun 100.png Fluttershy_looking_grossed_out_EGFF.png|Yuck Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_hear_Trixie_burst_in_EGFF.png Trixie_bursts_into_the_yearbook_office_EGFF.png Trixie_demanding_to_speak_to_the_editor_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_raising_her_hand_EGFF.png what do you want Trixie.png Trixie_looking_at_the_yearbook_Superlatives_EGFF.png just as I suspected.png not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_how_to_answer_EGFF.png it was not one of the superlatives.png Trixie_looking_at_an_old_CHS_yearbook_EGFF.png Trixie_showing_Sunset_the_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Best Meanie.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_old_photo_EGFF.png|That was different The whole school voted for her.png she was soooooo.png Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png|Mean Twilight_Sparkle_comforting_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight_tossing_the_old_yearbook_away_EGFF.png Yearbook_on_the_floor_behind_Mane_Seven_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_picking_up_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_denying_Trixie's_request_EGFF.png you're the one who be sorry.png I have my revenge.png Close-up_on_Trixie's_eyes_EGFF.png Trixie_holding_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Trixie_setting_off_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Sunset_coughing_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_surprised_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_trying_to_open_the_room_door_EGFF.png actually on our way out.png|Allow me. We were actually on our way out Sunset_unlocking_the_door_for_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_harrumphing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Fluttershy_leaving_the_room_EGFF.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_and_Rarity_leaving_the_room_EGFF.png Wallflower_left_behind_in_the_yearbook_room_EGFF.png|I just finish up Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_the_room_lights_EGFF.png|Ooh forgot to turn off the lights Wallflower_Blush_left_behind_in_the_dark_EGFF.png|In the dark Sunset_Shimmer_in_her_house_at_night_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer's_photo_in_an_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_regretful_at_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_continues_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_thinking_about_second_chances_EGFF.png Sunset_finishes_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_closing_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_her_lamp_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_in_the_night_sky_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_through_the_sky_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_over_the_school_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_toward_the_forest_EGFF.png Bright_green_light_in_the_forest_outside_CHS_EGFF.png Sun_shining_bright_in_the_sky_EGFF.png CHS_students_playing_on_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_posing_in_a_swimsuit_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_takes_a_photo_of_Twilight_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hovering_up_to_Twilight_EGFF.png Twilight_and_her_selfie-sensing_drone_EGFF.png practice run number 36-A.png success.png Twilight_sees_her_selfie_drone_fall_to_the_ground_EGFF.png Applejack_watches_Twilight_struggle_with_her_drone_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_struggling_with_her_drone_EGFF.png your eyes do not deceive you.png I finally invented.png it hovers into position whenever.png Twilight_still_struggling_with_her_drone_EGFF.png I prefer to take selfies myself.png ie to her sentence.png Rarity_trying_to_pick_a_beach_blanket_EGFF.png or the white one.png This is toasted oat.png linen lamb's wool.png Rarity_points_to_an_eggshell_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_warm_frost_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_pale_nimbus_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_plain_white_blanket_EGFF.png That one is white I suppose.png Rarity's_beach_blanket_blowing_away_EGFF.png Spike_digging_a_hole_in_the_sand_EGFF.png Spike_sees_Rarity's_blanket_blowing_away_EGFF.png don't worry Rarity I got it.png Spike_running_after_Rarity's_beach_blanket_EGFF.png Spike_sees_Pinkie_Pie_running_over_him_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_runs_after_Rarity's_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity's_blanket_blows_toward_the_water_EGFF.png Pinkie_running_after_the_runaway_blanket_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_tripping_over_Spike_the_Dog_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_on_top_of_Spike_on_the_sand_EGFF.png Rarity's_beach_blanket_sinks_into_the_water_EGFF.png Ocean_monster_rising_out_of_the_water_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_gasping_in_shock_EGFF.png Pinkie_and_Spike_run_away_from_the_monster_EGFF.png Ocean_monster_stepping_onto_the_shore_EGFF.png Fluttershy_wearing_a_scuba-diving_suit_EGFF.png The tides coming in.png Pinkie,_RD,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_on_the_beach_EGFF.png Fluttershy_giving_Rarity_seaweed-covered_blanket_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_arrives_at_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_taking_a_beach_photo_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_warmly_at_her_friends_EGFF.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_smile_for_the_drone_EGFF.png Rarity_posing_for_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Rarity_blowing_a_kiss_at_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_scratching_Spike's_chin_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_see_Sunset_arrive_EGFF.png you got the Selfie Sensor working.png Sunset_Shimmer_posing_for_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hovers_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_looking_shocked_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hiding_behind_Twilight_Sparkle_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_confused_EGFF.png who's ready to take.png Sunset_Shimmer_ready_to_take_a_picture_EGFF.png Main_five_looking_shocked_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Applejack_and_Rarity_glaring_at_Sunset_EGFF.png what did I do.png Pinkie_shrugging_confused_at_Applejack_EGFF.png Sunset_talking_to_her_friends_at_the_beach_EGFF.png Applejack_suspicious_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png now I heard it all.png am I missing the joke.png Rarity_being_dismissive_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png and it's not funny.png because you are not nice.png and we ain't friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGFF.png|What Applejack_telling_off_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_seeing_Applejack's_memories_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_Shimmer_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_hugging_without_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_saving_Twilight_at_the_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Memory_of_Mane_Seven_at_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lets_go_of_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Mane_Six_looking_suspiciously_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_panic_EGFF.png erased.png Homecoming 1682015.png Wide_view_of_Sunset_facing_the_other_girls_EGFF.png this has to be a bad dream.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_wake_herself_up_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_Sunset_Shimmer's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_flinches_back_from_Pinkie's_pinch_EGFF.png nope you're awake.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_her_own_arm_EGFF.png Pinkie_flinching_from_her_own_pinch_EGFF.png me too.png Sunset_grabbing_Rainbow_Dash's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_seeing_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Sunset_wiping_out_on_her_motorbike_EGFF.png Indigo_Zap's_bike_jumps_over_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Indigo_Zap_racing_EGFF.png Rainbow_looking_behind_while_motorbiking_EGFF.png Plant_monster_menacing_Sunset_and_Sugarcoat_EGFF.png Sunset_fading_from_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_gets_her_head_back_in_the_race_EGFF.png Sunset_shocked_by_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png you saved me in that race.png Rainbow_Dash_pulls_her_arm_away_from_Sunset_EGFF.png I'm not in them.png Applejack_curious_about_Sunset's_powers_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_showing_her_magic_geode_EGFF.png Rarity_scoffing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png obviously a cheap knockoff of ours.png we got them together.png why is she still talking to us.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_mind_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_remembers_something_else_EGFF.png Sunset_reminds_Pinkie_Pie_of_her_sleepover_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png the closest you've ever come.png prentended to be applejack.png Pinkie_Pie_imitating_Applejack_EGFF.png like I'd ever say that.png it really hurt my feelings.png it wasn't very nice to the ducks.png that was a long time ago.png Twilight_Sparkle_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png been through so much together.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_teary-eyed_EGFF.png I only met you once.png Twilight_remembering_Sunset_yelling_at_her_EGFF.png Sunset_trying_to_reason_with_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_don't_believe_her_EGFF.png Sunset's_friends_turning_away_from_her_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_very_distressed_EGFF.png maybe not anyone.png I be right back.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png|Don't hurry back, darling!" Sunset_Shimmer_under_a_lifeguard_station_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_takes_out_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_about_to_write_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_deep_breath_EGFF.png Sunset_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_for_help_EGFF.png|"Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends?" am I nice.png Sunset_Shimmer_taps_her_pen_on_the_page_EGFF.png Sunset_waiting_for_Princess_Twilight's_reply_EGFF.png|"Please answer..." Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_despair_EGFF.png Sunset_sees_her_journal_pages_glowing_EGFF.png of course we're friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_at_her_glowing_journal_pages_EGFF.png|Twilight: "Are you okay? What's going on?" kinda hard to explain.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_hang_out_on_the_beach_EGFF.png might be easier in person.png not person so to speak.png Bird's-eye_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_approaching_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_into_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_swirling_through_the_vortex_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_waiting_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_notices_the_portal_shining_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_smiling_with_excitement_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_stepping_out_of_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_happy_to_see_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png|"Twilight!" Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_EGFF.png|"Sunset?" Twilight_helping_Sunset_get_her_footing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_EGFF.png|Aah! Oops! I was trying to hug you." Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png what's been happening.png|"So, what's been happening?" Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png|"This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond..." beyond anything I've ever heard of.png|"...anything I've ever heard of. Although.. Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_nervous_EGFF.png|"What?" I just had an idea.png Princess_Twilight_nervous_to_share_her_idea_EGFF.png|"But you might not like it." I'll do anything.png|"I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight." might be able to help.png|"There is one pony who might be able to help..." want to see each other.png|"...but I don't know if you two want to see each other." who.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_realization_EGFF.png Sunset_realizes_who_Twilight_is_talking_about_EGFF.png|"Oh." Wide_exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_approach_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_entering_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_outstretching_her_wings_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_appear_before_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png|"Sooo, Princess Celestia..." Princess_Twilight_laughing_awkwardly_EGFF.png you'll never guess who's back.png|"...you'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here." Twilight_and_Sunset_both_looking_nervous_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_with_a_stern_expression_EGFF.png am I helping.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_calming_breath_EGFF.png the last time we saw each other.png|"Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your..." Sunset_Shimmer_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png|"...snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you." I wouldn't have said it that way.png what sunset means to say is.png Sunset_Shimmer_continues_to_address_Celestia_EGFF.png|"I mean that I come before you a changed pony..." Sunset_Shimmer_asks_for_Celestia's_forgiveness_EGFF.png|"...humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance and knowledge." Princess_Celestia_looks_down_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_up_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_towers_over_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png you never have to see me again.png|"Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again." Celestia_puts_a_hoof_under_Sunset's_chin_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_intently_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I've missed you sunset shimmer.png Sunset_reconciling_with_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_apologizing_to_Celestia_EGFF.png|"I... I'm so sorry." Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_happy_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png|"E-e-e-e-e!" Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png|"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories." sounds like equestrian magic.png|"But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world." the toilings of this nefarious enchantment.png|"Hmm, indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment..." Sunset_Shimmer_cracking_up_at_Princess_Luna_EGFF.png|"...could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked." Princess_Twilight_smacks_Sunset_with_her_wing_EGFF.png Luna_raises_an_eyebrow_at_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGFF.png|Sorry." just used to hearing you say.png|"I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh." sounds like a place of great power.png|This 'faculty lot' you speak of sounds like a place of great power." Twilight_and_Sunset_amused_by_Princess_Luna_EGFF.png in the canterlot library.png Sunset_and_princesses_approach_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_passing_by_Flash_Sentry_EGFF.png Sunset_approaching_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_doing_a_double-take_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_back_at_Flash_Sentry_EGFF.png Ponies_in_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png over a million books in here.png I wish.png like the back of her hoof.png Sunset_Shimmer_rolling_her_eyes_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_look_at_Celestia_and_Luna_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_walking_toward_the_back_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_completely_stunned_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_hyperventilating_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_telling_Twilight_to_breathe_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_in_front_of_a_bookshelf_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_pull_on_two_secret_books_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_reveal_a_secret_passage_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle's_mouth_hanging_open_EGFF.png Sunset_closing_Twilight's_agape_mouth_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_follow_princesses_down_passage_EGFF.png Bats_flying_through_the_library's_secret_passage_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_at_the_restricted_section_entrance_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_enter_the_restricted_section_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_awe_of_the_secret_archives_EGFF.png The_Canterlot_Library's_restricted_archives_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_in_complete_shock_and_awe_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_looking_at_old,_secret_books_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_hyperventilating_again_EGFF.png sure you're up for helping me.png Sunset_Shimmer_smirking_slyly_at_Twilight_EGFF.png don't take this away from me.png Sunset_turns_Twilight's_face_toward_Celestia_EGFF.png Celestia_next_to_the_archives'_mechanical_catalog_EGFF.png Sunset_trying_to_access_the_archives'_catalog_EGFF.png Sunset_covering_her_mouth_from_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_cough_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_watch_the_catalog_fall_apart_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_at_the_dismantled_catalog_EGFF.png we'll have to read everything.png Sunset_weirded_out_by_Twilight's_excitement_EGFF.png Twilight_levitates_books_off_the_archives'_shelves_EGFF.png can you believe.png Twilight_levitating_Canterlot_Cantabiles_Vol._31_EGFF.png you heard me.png Twilight_holding_Canterlot_Cantabiles_Vol._31_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_looking_up_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_at_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Princess_Celestia_laughing_together_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_searching_the_archives_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_searching_more_books_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_still_searching_archives_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_yawning_EGFF.png puddinghead tried to pass a law.png Sunset_Shimmer_tired_of_researching_EGFF.png you got to read all the fun books.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_yawning_EGFF.png we should probably take a break.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_defeat_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_clearing_her_workstation_EGFF.png I found something.png Princess_Twilight_levitating_a_large_chest_EGFF.png obviously.png Princess_Twilight_revealing_an_ancient_scroll_EGFF.png Drawings_of_Memory_Stone_and_the_sorceress_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_the_drawings_EGFF.png that sounds promising.png it belonged to an evil sorceress.png Drawings_of_sorceress_using_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_pointing_at_ancient_drawings_EGFF.png memories of me being nice.png Drawing_of_Clover_pursuing_the_sorceress_EGFF.png how.png he secretly wrote everything down.png Sunset_Shimmer_impressed_by_Clover's_cleverness_EGFF.png Sunset_understands_meaning_behind_Clover's_name_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_points_at_drawing_of_portal_EGFF.png Last_page_of_Clover's_scroll_is_torn_off_EGFF.png hid it to keep anypony else.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_in_deep_thought_EGFF.png Twilight_pointing_at_drawing_of_the_portal_EGFF.png someone is using it.png make everyone hate me again.png Sunset_and_Twilight_baffled_by_the_mystery_EGFF.png Wiped Out 1688088.png Seagulls_flying_over_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_lying_on_a_beach_towel_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_casts_a_shadow_over_Twilight_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_lying_on_beach_towels_EGFF.png Pinkie_covers_her_arm_with_cupcake_frosting_EGFF.png Pinkie_covers_her_leg_with_cupcake_frosting_EGFF.png Pinkie_smears_cupcake_frosting_on_her_face_EGFF.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_confused_by_Pinkie_EGFF.png should we be worried about sunset.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_looking_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_sunbathing_EGFF.png she's obviously up to something.png the whole school exists just to serve her.png Trixie_snapping_her_fingers_at_Snips_EGFF.png Snips_pouring_water_in_Trixie's_mouth_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_unamused_by_Trixie_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_and_Trixie_on_the_beach_together_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_gasping_with_delight_EGFF.png that's you rarity.png if this is your way of asking.png the answer is no.png didn't we have this conversation.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_unable_to_remember_EGFF.png Trixie_talking_with_the_Equestria_Girls_EGFF.png you'll forget something important.png Trixie_boasts_about_her_greatness_and_power_EGFF.png I need to be in the yearbook.png Rarity_rolling_her_eyes_at_Trixie_EGFF.png I'll think about it.png Rarity_raising_her_sun_reflector_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_looking_satisfied_EGFF.png Alternate_exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_EGFF.png Sunset_talking_with_Twilight_and_Celestia_EGFF.png Sketch_drawing_of_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Twilight_levitates_sketch_into_Sunset's_saddlebag_EGFF.png I'll stay here.png Twilight_resolves_to_continue_searching_EGFF.png get your friends memories back.png if that's even possible.png even if I have to reorganize.png Twilight_considering_chronological_order_EGFF.png Twilight_pointing_at_the_catalog_machine_EGFF.png Catalog_machine_still_out_of_order_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_raises_an_eyebrow_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png I'll figure it out.png Sunset_thanking_Twilight_and_Celestia_EGFF.png this is quite a contrast.png Sunset_still_ashamed_of_her_past_actions_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_up_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png possess a kind heart.png Sunset_compliments_Twilight's_teaching_EGFF.png you were a good teacher.png Twilight_and_Sunset_laughing_together_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_offended_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_look_at_each_other_surprised_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_apologizing_to_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_annoyed_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_cracking_a_smile_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_laughing_EGFF.png Celestia,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_laughing_EGFF.png celestia has a sense of humor.png I'm not the only one who's changed.png Sunset_and_Twilight_laughing_again_EGFF.png Rainbow_with_her_hand_over_the_camera_EGFF.png Rainbow_looking_at_the_drone_camera_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_a_volleyball_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_play_volleyball_EGFF.png a hush falls over the crowd.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_a_book_EGFF.png go sports.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_vs._Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_EGFF.png I'm not holding back this time.png Fluttershy_nervous_about_playing_volleyball_EGFF.png bring it on rainbow dash.png Pinkie_trash-talking_Rainbow_and_Rarity_EGFF.png you're going down.png Rainbow_compliments_Pinkie's_game_face_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_proud_of_her_game_face_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_grabbing_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_the_drone_camera_EGFF.png you're in my house now.png Selfie_drone_flying_over_the_volleyball_field_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_petting_Spike_the_Dog_EGFF.png Drone_hovers_next_to_Twilight_and_Spike_EGFF.png Spike_angrily_chases_after_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png somebody's jealous.png Rarity_and_Twilight_watch_Spike_chase_the_drone_EGFF.png learns how to fetch.png Selfie_drone_delivers_dog_food_to_Spike_EGFF.png Spike_calls_the_selfie_drone_the_worst_EGFF.png Spike_the_Dog_looking_around_EGFF.png Spike_the_Dog_happily_eating_dog_food_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_serving_the_volleyball_EGFF.png Rainbow_spikes_the_ball_over_the_net_EGFF.png Volleyball_bounces_off_of_Fluttershy's_head_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_spiking_the_volleyball_EGFF.png Volleyball_bouncing_off_the_net_EGFF.png Volleyball_bounces_off_of_Pinkie's_face_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_intercept_the_ball_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_misses_the_volleyball_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_lying_on_the_sand_EGFF.png Volleyball_rolls_next_to_Sunset's_feet_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_returns_to_the_beach_EGFF.png someone's erased your memory.png Sunset_reasoning_with_her_friends_again_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_still_looking_skeptical_EGFF.png Sunset_showing_the_Memory_Stone_sketch_EGFF.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_still_skeptical_EGFF.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_still_skeptical_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_fails_to_convince_her_friends_EGFF.png Photo_of_Mane_Seven_on_Sunset's_phone_EGFF.png Photo_of_Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Sunset_on_Sunset's_phone_EGFF.png Photo_of_Mane_Seven_hugging_on_Sunset's_phone_EGFF.png we are friends.png Equestria_Girls_considering_Sunset's_words_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_hearing_Trixie's_voice_EGFF.png Trixie_badmouthing_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Sunset's_phone_EGFF.png is this supposed to be me.png Pinkie_Pie_dismissing_Sunset's_photos_EGFF.png Photo_of_Pinkie_Pie's_ridiculous_face_EGFF.png Pinkie_imitating_photo's_ridiculous_face_EGFF.png preposterous.png fake I say.png my work here is done.png Trixie_holding_another_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Trixie_sets_off_smoke_bomb_on_the_beach_EGFF.png Trixie_standing_on_the_beach_steps_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_looking_confused_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Snips_and_Snails_carrying_Trixie's_stuff_EGFF.png you did what.png Sunset_tripping_over_the_volleyball_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_stumbling_backwards_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_behind_herself_EGFF.png Sunset_accidentally_breaks_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_look_at_the_broken_drone_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_her_broken_drone_EGFF.png it was an accident.png Twilight_Sparkle_refusing_Sunset's_help_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_over_at_her_friends_EGFF.png Equestria_Girls_even_more_resentful_of_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sad_and_desperate_EGFF.png Trixie,_Snips,_and_Snails_leaving_the_beach_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_glaring_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Front_exterior_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGFF.png Interior_shot_of_Sunset_Shimmer's_locker_EGFF.png Sunset_sadly_walking_through_the_halls_EGFF.png Sunset_passing_by_gossiping_students_EGFF.png Sunset_discouraged_by_the_students'_hate_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_bumps_into_Micro_Chips_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_down_at_Micro_Chips_EGFF.png Micro_Chips_straightening_his_glasses_EGFF.png Micro_Chips_looking_up_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_extends_a_helping_hand_to_Micro_Chips_EGFF.png Micro_Chips_gives_Sunset_his_lunch_money_EGFF.png Micro_Chips'_lunch_money_in_Sunset's_hand_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_frustrated_EGFF.png I don't want your lunch money.png Sunset_getting_frustrated_at_Micro_Chips_EGFF.png|"I'm not mean! Got it?" Micro_Chips_runs_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png I'm not mean.png Trixie_looking_at_the_fleeing_Micro_Chips_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_at_her_school_locker_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_notices_Trixie_in_the_hall_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_ready_to_confront_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_in_front_of_her_locker_EGFF.png Sunset_slamming_Trixie's_locker_closed_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_confronting_Trixie_EGFF.png here we do are.png Trixie_embarrassed_by_her_comeback_EGFF.png Close-up_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_glare_EGFF.png Close-up_on_Trixie_Lulamoon's_glare_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Trixie_about_to_fight_EGFF.png Students_back_away_from_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_reaching_into_her_locker_EGFF.png Trixie_reveals_her_prototype_yearbook_photo_EGFF.png|"Behold!" canterlot high school's greatest.png|"Canterlot High School's greatest and "powerfullest"..." Trixie_singing_her_own_praises_again_EGFF.png|"...student!" Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_Trixie's_poster_EGFF.png|"If a seven-scale mock-up doesn't convince you..." I don't know what will.png|"...I don't know what will." Sunset_Shimmer_points_her_finger_at_Trixie_EGFF.png|"Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me..." just because I wouldn't.png|"...just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook..." Sunset_Shimmer_shouting_at_Trixie_EGFF.png|"...as the greatest and "powerfullest"?" powerfullest isn't even a word.png|Grunts "Powerfullest" isn't even a word!" Trixie_confused_by_Sunset's_accusation_EGFF.png what are you talking about.png it's not a word.png what memory stone.png|"No, what Memory Stone?" Sunset_Shimmer_accusing_Trixie_Lulamoon_EGFF.png|"The one you used to erase everyone's memories..." Sunset_Shimmer_calls_Trixie_a_blowhard_EGFF.png|"...you manipulative... blowhard!" Trixie_considering_Sunset_Shimmer's_words_EGFF.png a stone that could make everyone forget.png|"A stone that could make everyone forget..." all the bad tricks I've done.png|"...all the bad tricks I've done?" Trixie_Lulamoon_realizing_her_own_admission_EGFF.png which is no tricks.png|"Which is no..." Trixie_Lulamoon_hanging_her_poster_EGFF.png|"...tricks." pales in comparison.png|"Your puny rock pales in comparison to..." Trixie_Lulamoon_continues_to_act_boastful_EGFF.png|"...the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Sunset_and_Trixie_alone_in_the_hallway_EGFF.png Good Cop, Great and Powerful Cop 1694538.png Main_five_having_lunch_together_EGFF.png Pinkie_pops_up_at_the_main_five's_lunch_table_EGFF.png Unforgettable 1700702.png Exterior_view_of_Canterlot_High_after_school_EGFF.png Empty_Canterlot_High_School_hallway_EGFF.png Category:Galleries